This project involves the study of the anatomical properties and organization of cells in the visual system of primates, with emphasis on the retina and visual cortex. A comparative survey of the location of the foveal center in human and several simian species indicates that the ration between the distance from the foveal center to the temporal edge of the optic disc and the total length of the horizontal meridian is essentially constant across primate species.